


The IMVATc

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🚘cars🚘 [3]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Competition, Gen, Humanized Cars (Pixar Movies), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Why Did I Write This?, Written for a Class, and planes, not really . they're switchers, they're all switchers meaning they have a vechial form and a humanoid form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: The International Multi-Vechular All Terran competition is relatively new competition. Held bi-yearly with this year being the fifth ever. It welcomes everyone, every size, makes and gender, to participate.The host country and subsequent routes vary. This year is Australia and part of Antartica.
Series: 🚘cars🚘 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065050
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome to the IMVATc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cars: Downunder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752934) by CarsWorldFan. 



> This has two of my headcanons and a couple of OCs. Set after Cars 2 and first Planes movie with canon divergence.  
> OC profiles and headcanons, see still-to-be-posted 'Blue Book'.  
> There is just one in here; everyone has two forms; human and mecha (machine).  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sign-ons, meeting with old friends, additions to the plot!

**Propwash Junction**

When Dusty had been off at Piston Peak to get certified to be Propwash's other firefighter, a young military officer had crashed into the crop fields. Her name is Keisa Bullets and not really all that surprisingly, she is Skipper's grand-niece (kid's sibling's daughter). It was Keisa who told Dusty of the competition.

'Hey Dust' Have ya heard of the International, Multi-Vehicular, All-Terrain competition?' she asked one morning as they flew side-by-side. Needless to say, they were off to Australia the next day.

'Can you even enter?' he asked as they took off.

'Yep!'

* * *

**Radiator Springs**

They hadn't been back for very long, having got back from the World Grand Prix just a week ago. The IMVATc advertisement had come on the radio and not long after, Lightning took off again, with only Mater this time. As the tow truck wanted to find out if he could enter as well.

* * *

The IMVATc base camp was located at Brisbane Airport, making it easy for the Ariels and because it has enough space not to be crowded. Dusty and Keisa landed, with the former almost getting run-over by a commercial plane again, among a group of other Ariels that planned on entering the competition.

'It's so hot here,' the former-cropduster complained, causing the Sargent to laugh.

'No, duh. We're in _Australia_." she said, sarcasm seeping into her voice.

A massive hanger had an IMVATc banner hung above the entrance. There were two forklifts parked by the entrance, directing people between the three sign-on tables, each had long lines.

'Ariels on the left,' one told them, sounding bored out of his mind. Dusty went to sign them both on as Keisa went to track down one of her friends she had caught sight of.

Mater and Lightning were at the Grounders' table so that they could sign-on when someone yelled, 'Mater!' from behind them, said tow truck spun around to see a female military plane behind him.

'Keisa! What're you doing here?' he asked.

''M signin' up, silly, why else would I be here? Anyways, why are _you_ here, ya usually don't take part in things like this?' she said, jokingly. Mater opened his mouth to answer as Lightning drove up to them, followed closely after by Dusty. The various officials that were floating around started to tell them to change to their other form and move outside to space at the back of the hanger, where Oliver Sulivan, the competition's founder would soon give his welcome speech.

They often didn't change forms as it required an enormous level of control and effort. Nevertheless, they did so and after multiple colorful flashes of light, they were in their human forms. _'Ugh, I hate that psychedelic, brain-spinning light show!'_ **_(a/n: that bit was written by my dad, lmao)_**.

The difference in the letter found on their shoulders, depended if they were an Ariel or a Grounder; Dusty and Keisa had respective navy-colored and black-colored letter A's, while Mater and Lightning had respective teal-colored and yellow/red-colored letter G's.

They, along with all the other competitors, made their way to the back of the hanger, where all the competition official and Olive Sulivan himself stood on the stage.

'Welcome everyone, I'll make this brief," he said, his voice enhanced by a hidden microphone. 'The rules are pretty simple; you may do what you wish to win, as long as it causes no harm or death to the other competitors, don't do anything too stupid. Make sure you refuel at each checkpoint, otherwise you won't be able to finish the race.'

Two shots of two different maps, one of Australia, the other of a part of Antarctica. Both had a route sketched out on them. 'These maps behind me show the two separate routes; Grounders follow an anticlockwise route, with each checkpoint being a city or town of Australia. Whereas, _**(a/n: I am the Whereas person, I use it too often lol)**_ Ariels first fly to Tasmania, then onto a clockwise route around Antarctica.' Oliver told them. Grounders don't go into Tasmania but Ariels do.

A few minuted later, they were free to do what they wanted until five am the next morning. As they walked toward the entrance and then out of the hanger, they changed back to their mecha forms.


	2. CBD and markets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group explore the Brisbane CBD.  
> Suitcase market, cops, a bar, and wasabi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not in the original copy at all, I just wanted to add more to the plot so ось ви йдете! (here you go!) I appear in this for a brief moment!  
> Anyone want me to translate this into Ukrainian?  
> Sorry it took me 8 months, i forgot to post this and its unfinished (I'll finish it tomorrow)

They made it out of the Airport, the two Grounders made their way onto the highway inbound for Brisbane CBD. Whilst the two planes took to the sky to follow above them.

"I hate changing," Lightning complained as he pulled in front of the tow-truck.

"Hear you there," Mater agreed as his radio buzzed with an incoming com from Keisa.

:I'ma not able to get close enough without almost hittin' something. Ya mind if I change and ride with ya?: she asked over the com.

:Sure. but how are ya getting down here?: Mater answered.

:Ya'll see: was her only reply.

From above and just in front of him, she hung in the air and changed as he approached, free-falling and landing perfectly by the tow-truck's tow cable [ _ **a/n: what is that part called??]**_.

"See? Told ya I'd be fine. That was somethin' we learned in training," she semi-explained.

In the southern hemisphere, it was just the start of summer so there were the heat and the fragrances of the blooms, whereas, in the northern hemisphere (where they had come from), it had been the start of winter.

The CBD was crowded and noisy, not really a surprise.

"Training?" Mater asked.

They eventually turned off the highway and soon found themselves at the start of what looked like rows and rows of suitcases, clothing, and other stuff; it was a suitcase market. A sign instructed everyone to change to their other form if they wanted to enter the market.

"Huh, a suitcase market," Keisa said as she jumped off of Mater's tow bed.

As she did so, Dusty literally dropped out of the sky already changed. Unfortunately, he misjudged the distance and the ground itself and more or less went splat.

"Ow." the aerial complained as he picked himself up from the ground.

"That's why you don't change really high up." Keisa told him.

They spent the next hour or so exploring the suitcase market, without buying anything except for a Minifigure of Lightning that Keisa found and Mater thought was hilarious so he bought it, much to the mini-figures namesake's chargin.

Eventually, they found themselves at a bar.

"So, how do you know Keisa, Mater?" Lightning asked.

"I should ask ya the same thing," the other grounder answered.

"I raced against her a few years ago." Lightning said.

"Wait, but Keisa's an aerial?" Dusty pipped up.

"And she's sitting right here." Keisa said. "and to solve the confusion, I'm a double-type - I have both an aerial form and a grounder form." she explained

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how short this chapter is.  
> 


End file.
